Illuziga Kathre
Illuziga Kathre is a re-re-re-revamped OC made by ViridenXela based on Illuziga Maga from early 2016. She became third during the Female OC Contest. 'Appearance' Illuziga Kathre is a young woman dressed in a dark indigo suit with grey undershirt and pants. She has purple hair with a bun and a top hat that matches her suit with a purple stripe band around it. Her outfit heavily resembles a magician. Illuziga's overall dark indigo themed outfit matches her flame, Haze. Her illusion self has a similar look, however her hat and suit are slightly discoloured and lighter than the real her. 'Personality/General Information' “Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Illuziga Kathre, the greatest illusionist. What brings you here, my dear?” ~Illuziga Illuziga talks in a very direct and arrogant manner. She believes her ability to manipulate and create illusions are on-top the greatest and should be respected. She has an extreme desire of being the greatest illusionist or magician. Despite her arrogant behavior, she can teach her simple tricks towards anyone who's interested in her tricks with a pay of respecting her ability or the worthiness to able to perform the trick efficiently. Despite her usual calm demeanour, she's easily angered on some occasions such as calling her simply weak or comparing her hair with a pineapple. Illuziga’s illusory tricks became quite well-known after her first performance during stage. Infact, attracted several mafia members attempting to recruit her due to her amazing ability or teaching them about her tricks regardless that it reveals the trick itself. One of her known tricks were manipulating reflections with a purple mirror. It’s quite rare to seen her fight during a battle ever since she normally refuses to join as a recruit or a mercenary, however she has fought over the past throughout her career. The only reason is vaguely unknown, however most likely special occasions. Illuziga is able to take advantage of her clones such as scouting, being a simple decoy and even framing a person by creating an identical clone. For example, tricking a group that they thought they captured her, but in reality, it was a mere illusory clone created by her. However, there's a limit towards her illusory clones; the range and the number of clones. In order for her to initiate a long-ranged scout clone, she has to reduce the number of active clones to the smallest as possible to reduce the usage of her limited power. Creating an army of offensive illusory clones could consume her powers quite greatly and might make her at risk. Her illusory copy is quite interesting. Despite of normal copies made out of pure Haze, her copies are sentient and able to mimics personality, morality, and desire quite realistically. Other properties include them able to touch things. It’s almost impossible to tell which are true and which is a copy (despite the suit discolour), pretty much proven difficult to find the actual Illuziga. Some might say her clones were the one performing on stage, or there are several magic performances ongoing on different locations at the same time. From their behavior, there are several occasions that her copies might break into a fight with each other, or going down to an existential crisis on who is the real Illuziga. Luckily for herself, the real Illuziga can sense her own power, which allows her to determine whether the clones are created by her or not. Real Illuziga also has the ability to break off the copies she created by withdrawing it no matter what range or situation, and able to manipulate a clone’s motive as evident by creating an identical enemy clone that goes against. Overall personality of an illusory clone is identical to Illuziga’s, however they’re extremely royal towards the real Illuziga, despite of some occasions of betrayal. 'Backstory' Illuziga Kathre was born on a shoreline area not-so-far-away from the nearest urbanization. Her home area was relatively normal and peaceful. During that time, Illuziga herself isn't aware that she was born with a Haze flame. At an age of 11 on 14/05/2007, she was walking alone back to her home on the trails along the high cliff shorelines during a storm. Unaware, several robbers who wait for unsuspecting travelers along the trail, ambushed her. Illuziga barely escaped and ran for approximately 8 minutes until she was cornered by the cliff-side. Illuziga believed she was done for. Nowhere to run except jumping down the cliff to the sea. That's when she first time awakes her Haze flame. The robbers saw her fell down the cliff backward. They observed over the edge, and she was never found. They all assumed she fell down and washed away, so they left the area. After they left, Illuziga appeared, stunned on what she witnessed. She saw herself, fall behind her back down to the sea. Apart from that, she was also covered in a strange haze veil. The only thing she did was sidestepped away from the group. Illuziga was fascinated by what she just did. She first thought it was some vision of her predicted death, but infact not. It was an illusion she created that resembles herself. She also turned invisible due to the haze surrounded her. That illusion of herself fell down the cliff just to trick the robbers, making them believe that she actually fell, while at the same time brought the real Illuziga some time to escape. After the event on the cliff-side, she first presented her new trick to her parents. They believed that Illuziga could be a wonderful magician. At the same time, her ability she recently discovered always fascinates her that it suddenly developed her a desire to find more and test herself around the world of illusions and reality. Her parents gave her a purple mirror as a gift of promising to become a great magician. On 23/01/2008, she started her first ever performance as a magician. The use of the purple mirrors are able to create more powerful clones other than creating one purely by Haze. Everyone was stunned about her first appearance on stage. Her clones she made out from pure reflections are remarkably realistic, yet they still behave like a normal haze clone. She sometimes can be seen on the public performing street magic with a simple deck of purple cards specialized for herself. Flyers of her performance can be found anywhere. They're quite commonly used to locate her during the present day. 'Moveset' 'Upgrades' *Increase Illusory Capacity (10+ Capacity per 1SP) *Increase Limit of Copies and Cards (0.25+ Copies & Cards Limit per 1SP) *Increase Damage (+5 Dmg per 1SP) 'As a Boss' Health: 265,100 (588,000 Max Server) Speed: 40 'How to Unlock' She can be simply unlocked by defeating the REAL her for the first time throughout the story. 'Trivia' *Credit to NueHoujuutheHeian for the theme suggestion. *Illuziga has a slight inspiration of Chrome Dokuro from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and Mimeima Kage from Touhou Fanmade - Shining Shooting Star. *Her quote is definitely from Himiko Yumeno from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. *Her hair looks more like a cabbage than a pineapple. *I was actually planned on making her a male with the name, Illuziga Maga. However, due to a late inspiration, I decided to overall changed it to a female. *Illuziga used to have a long magician staff instead of a small wand. However, it was changed due to problems during posing. *Collapsible text are added on her Personality / General Information and Backstory to hopefully prevent long scrolling. *The Purple Mirror is a reference to a Japanese urban legend sharing the same name. *Judging from her backstory event, her age is actually 19 in 2019, meaning she was born in 2000. *Illuziga's theme sounds somewhat similar to Xenon's theme. *I gave her 2 themes since I am not sure which is better. Category:Devil Beater Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Characters Category:Female OC Contest